


Under A Spell

by Super_100_WG



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: Whenever Garfield Logan looks at Rachel Roth, he knows that he's under a spell. BBRae, slightly AU.





	Under A Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or anything. We've got another BBRae. enjoy!

 

Garfield Logan woke up feeling very happy this morning. He yawned and stretched as he prepared himself for the day ahead of him. It was just an ordinary day, but he was the kind of person who was always happy and jovial. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before heading up to the common room to meet up with his four friends. When he got up there, he saw them all sitting on the big couch, and two of them were engaged in a racing video game. The woman who took care of them was currently making them all breakfast.

"I call next!" he announced as he sat in the only seat available, which was next to Rachel. It was clear to him that he harbored a crush on Rachel Roth, his friend, teammate, and roommate. And each time he was near her, he knew he was under a spell. She looked over at him and smiled, sipping a cup of tea that was in her hand.

After smiling back at her, he looked over to the match. The two cars on the screen were neck and neck, it wasn't clear who would win. He looked to the couch to see if there were any surprises as to who was playing, but there were none. Victor Stone sat next to Rachel on the other side, glaring intensely at the screen. He was the one whom Garfield usually played against. Dick Grayson was his opponent, and sat on the end of the couch. He would usually be put in charge while their mother was away. Between Dick and Victor sat their other friend Kori Anders, cheering them on. Kori was probably the only person on the team who was more jovial than Garfield was. She could lift almost anyone's spirits with her cheerful attitude. She was rooting for Dick to win. She and Dick would spend lots of time together, just the two of them. That was what Garfield wanted to do with Rachel, but it was hard to find the courage to ask her. He couldn't quite remember why he was always scared to be around her, but she surprised him the past few weeks.

Now these five friends were taken care of by their mother, but obviously they weren't related. Garfield figured they were all orphans. He knew he was one. His parents had both died in a boating accident. Their mother must have adopted them, though Garfield couldn't quite remember her doing it. But he knew that she loved them. She always had.

"Booyah!" Victor yelled in triumph as his virtual car crossed the finish line before Dick's. "Who's the man?"

"You cheated." Dick grumbled. Sometimes Dick sort of lived up to his name, if you know what I mean.

"How? By using my super video game skills?" Vic taunted.

"I want a rematch." Dick insisted.

"Dick, you lost fair and square. Now give the controller to Gar, it's his turn." Rachel said, coming to Gar's defense.

"But-" He didn't get another word in.

"Don't make me come over there and zap you!"

Dick didn't say anything, but handed the controller to Kori, who passed it to Rachel, who passed it to Gar. He was smiling at what just happened, then he put his game face on for his race against Victor.

"I am sorry about the results of the race, Friend Richard." Garfield heard Kori whisper to Dick. He muttered a polite response to her.

Victor selected a car that looked very similar to their T-Car that their mother drove them around in. Garfield of course selected a green car. Green was his favorite color. They started the race on a fairly hard course. Garfield had crashed five times by the time he reached the second checkpoint.

"And you wonder why I don't let you drive the T-Car?" he teased.

"I've heard driving real cars was much easier." Garfield said.

"Don't listen to him Gar, you can do it." Rachel reassured him. He smiled and blushed.

Despite the crashes, Garfield was not too far behind. He got a boost and was neck and neck with Victor. They had about a half lap left when Victor pulled a fast one. He sideswiped Gar's car and caused it to crash into the side of a rock. Garfield tried to catch up but couldn't before the finish line. Victor had won.

"Oh yeah, who's the man?"

"You cheated." Both Dick and Garfield said it at the same time.

"All's fair in love and war. And that was war." Victor declared proudly.

"Hey kids, breakfast!" the woman who was taking care of them called in a singsong voice. When they got to the table, they each saw five plates with a stack of pancakes on each one. They hurried to their seats to enjoy their breakfast.

"Wow, mother, these are good!" Garfield exclaimed. His friends murmured an agreement. He could taste the cherry-raspberry taste in the pancakes, though oddly enough he didn't see any fruit in them. And he saw that he was eating regular syrup too. Weird.

After breakfast, they decided that they would go outside and have a sac race. It seemed that both Garfield and Dick wanted to get back at Victor for beating them in the racing game earlier that day. There was a little hill outside of the tower where they lived.

The race was simple. They would all start at the bottom and race up to the door at the top of the hill. They had to keep both feet in the sac and hop their way up. The five of them had each gotten into a sac and were at the starting line. They had set a timer to go off to start the race. No one could call the start of the race since they were all in it. The timer went off and the five of them began furiously hopping up the hill.

Victor was a rather big guy, and he was a little more squeezed in than the rest of them. So when he started racing, he lost his balance and fell. He tried to get back up but he just kept falling back down. Garfield was about halfway up the hill when he happened to glance back and see Victor struggling to get to his feet. It was hilarious.

Garfield was laughing hysterically. He couldn't even keep racing because he was laughing so hard. Kori and Rachel had both stopped and turned around as well. Kori was giggling lightly while Rachel was looking slightly concerned. Dick was so busy trying to win that he either didn't know what was going on with Victor or didn't care.

"Um, you okay Victor?" Rachel asked.

"Ugh, I'm not giving up!" said Victor, determined to win still.

"Dude, you can barely even move!" Garfield laughed.

"Maybe we should help him." Rachel suggested.

"I am having too much of the fun watching." Kori giggled.

"I won!" Dick shouted from the top of the hill.

"No fair! I could barely even move!" Victor complained.

"Dude, that's what I told you." Garfield said.

"Besides, serves you right for cheating in the racing game this morning." Dick pointed out. Victor huffed.

"How exactly did I cheat? I'm just better at the game than you."

"But you used your vehicle to do the taking down of Richard's vehicle." Kori informed him.

"Yea, and then you did the same thing to me." Garfield said.

"I bet you guys are just scared that I'd beat you in a more fair race." Victor said indignantly.

"Well, what do you want us to do? It's not our fault you don't fit in the sac." Rachel said.

"Perhaps we can find a bigger bag of sleeping." Kori suggested.

"I'm pretty sure all of the sleeping bags are the same size." Dick said.

"Perhaps we can do the pairing up and two of us could race within the same sleeping bag." Kori said.

"So let me get this straight. You guys each get into pairs and then each pair gets one sleeping bag to fit into and race to even out the odds? I like it!" Victor exclaimed.

"Kori, will you be my partner?" Dick asked so fast, Garfield was barely able to keep up.

"Yes, I will, Friend Richard." Dick was ecstatic. He had it bad for her.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who was now guaranteed to be sharing a sac with a crush. Garfield smiled and blushed as he realized he would definitely be sharing a bag with Rachel.

"Come on Garfield, looks like we're sharing." she said. He squealed like a little girl. "You're excited, huh?" she asked playfully. He just put on that goofy smile of his. He could swear that she had him under a spell in that moment.

When they were both in the bag, they awkwardly shuffled to the starting line. Garfield saw Dick and Kori do the same. Dick looked like he was in heaven. Vic was between them both. Garfield and Rachel locked arms.

"Good luck" she whispered into his ear. He simply smiled and blushed again.

The timer went off and the three teams began awkwardly hopping up the hill. Victor seemed to be doing better this time, probably because now he knew what to expect. Dick and Kori, on the other hand, were down not long after the race began. Garfield and Rachel took their time and slowly made their way up the hill. The trick was to not fall. Once you fell, getting back up was near impossible. This was a 'slow and steady wins the race' situation. Something Dick had realized all too late. He had just tried to go as fast as he could, that's why he and Kori fell down so quickly. But now, just like in the game earlier, Vic and Gar were neck and neck.

But then Garfield shifted his weight ever so slightly to the side. If he did this just right, then... yes! Victor went tumbling down under the slight weight that Garfield had put on him. Rachel had leaned a little to the right to keep their balance. Gar thought him and Rachel made a good team. Victor managed to get back up, but wasn't able to catch up to Garfield and Rachel. Soon the two were at the door.

"We win!" Garfield declared.

"Yea we do!" Rachel agreed.

"What was that?!" Victor yelled. He wasn't too happy about being knocked down.

"All's fair in love and war. And that was war. Remember?" Garfield said smugly.

"Aw man." Victor grumbled.

"Kori, are you okay?" Dick asked worriedly. She had hit her head when they fell down.

"Yes, I am fine."

As the teens filed back inside, Garfield could honestly say that winning wasn't his favorite part of the race. Instead it was that he got to be that close to Rachel the whole time. It was good because now no one would be suspicious of why he still had that goofy smile on his face.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Garfield couldn't remember what the others had for dinner. He obviously had some tofu. For some reason Kori wouldn't eat. When their foster mother wasn't looking, she threw all of what was left of her food in the trash. Victor had eaten much of what was on her plate up until then. She had said that she wasn't hungry. The other four each had a slice of pie and then headed to their room for bed.

Garfield was now in bed attempting to go to sleep. But having Rachel in the bed next to him was driving him crazy. In a good way. Thankfully they all wore pajamas, but Garfield was still far too excited to go to bed. Hadn't he been sharing a bed with her the whole time? Hadn't the five teens always shared a bed? But for some reason, his mind wasn't recalling it.

He sat up to look over at Dick and Kori. Dick was snuggled up under her with a huge smile on his face. Kori looked worried. Garfield started to think maybe she didn't want Dick doing that. But as he saw her arms resting around Dick, Garfield got the feeling that wasn't it.

His eyes fell on Rachel once again. She looked peaceful sleeping. He saw how her hair framed her face perfectly, even while she was laying down. He looked at her hands, which rested on top of the covers. The black nail polish really suited her. He saw her eyes open sleepily, showing off their amethyst color.

"Gar, aren't you tired?"

Garfield then got nervous. How would Rachel feel if she knew he was watching her? He wasn't sure he really wanted to find out.

"Um, well yeah, I just couldn't sleep I guess."

"Is something bothering you? Are you... scared of the dark?"

He could tell she wasn't trying to make fun of him.

"No, it's just... I don't remember how we all got to sharing a bed is all."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No! Not at all, I was just kind of wondering how we came to be."

"Honestly, I can't remember either. What's important is that we all found each other. You have people that care about you, Gar."

"I know. Thanks, it means a lot to me."

She responded by pulling him close and kissing his forehead. His cheeks were on fire. His smile was almost bigger than his face.

"Now go to sleep, Garfield. You need your rest." Rachel told him. It took him a minute but he eventually fell asleep with pleasant dreams.

The next day started out much the same. Instead of playing another racing game this morning, the boys decided to try their luck at a first person shooter. It wasn't a zombie game, but rather one of those ones where you play as a soldier in the army, similar to _Call of Duty_ or _Gears of War_.

Right now, Garfield and Dick were playing in a cooperative mode. They had to take out as much of the enemy's troops as they could before being killed, or having too many of your troops killed, in sort of an endless wave mode. Because Garfield was used to playing with Victor, they were having a tough time. Victor had played with each of them, but they usually didn't play together.

"Gar, you need to stay in your area and guard your troops unless I tell you otherwise!" Dick scolded him. Garfield's area was being decimated by enemy troops.

"Dude, there was like no enemies here five seconds ago."

"It doesn't matter. How are we going to get a high score if you can't follow my directions?"

"Sorry. I'm not used to having my partner call all the shots."

"Then what do you and Victor usually do?" Victor looked up at the mention of his name.

"We usually just go with the flow. Works out fine for us."

Garfield followed Dick's directions for the most part in that game, but the game ended when Dick's character was gunned down. Whenever one player dies, the game is automatically over.

"I think you should give up the controller because I only died because you didn't listen to me." Dick said indignantly.

"No way, dude. We didn't lose by losing our troops, we lost because you died." Garfield said. Seriously, he wondered, why did Dick always try to do that?

"You're right. Fine, Victor, I guess it's your turn."

"I don't need to go again, I guess you can keep it."

"I'll feel bad about keeping it after I lost." Dick said. He had just started having a conversation with Kori.

"Can I play?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"Sure." All three of the guys said it at once.

"Oh, this will be most exciting!" Kori exclaimed.

Garfield had to agree. Rachel usually didn't play video games, and now that she was, he knew he had to enjoy it while he could. Surprisingly, they did very well They got an even higher score than he and Victor usually did.

"We really made a great team, didn't we?" Garfield said.

"I guess, but don't get used to it. You know I don't usually play." she said, but she had a smirk on her face.

"Kids, breakfast!" their foster mother called. The scrambled into the dining room to eat.

After breakfast, they decided on playing volleyball outside. They set up the net and picked teams. Of course Dick wanted to be on Kori's team. But she took a little bit to come out. She had been making herself something to eat, because she apparently hadn't eaten the breakfast.

Dick ended up teaming with Garfield until Kori came out. But Victor was big and tall, and he and Rachel had a huge advantage. Gar's team was getting blasted. He followed all of Dick's instructions too, and they put up a valiant effort. Much to Garfield's appreciation, Dick didn't blame him for them losing. They stopped to take a break, and Rachel went to get herself some water and maybe talk to Kori. Victor went to get a bigger net and set it up. So Garfield and Dick sat down on a bench to rest.

"Why do you think Kori keeps not eating?" Dick asked Garfield. It was obvious that Dick was worried about her.

"I don't know. With any luck, she's trying to stay thin for you." Garfield joked with a chuckle. Dick's serious expression didn't change.

"It started after she fell down during that sac race. Do you think maybe she got some kind of concussion?" Dick asked. He always was the detective of the group.

"A concussion that induces anorexia? Or maybe she's some kind of clone from outer space that's allergic to food!"

Garfield always had a vivid imagination, and Dick knew it. The other boy's serious demeanor faltered in the face of such a ridiculous suggestion.

"We already know she's from outer space, Garfield. Still, I wish I could get to the bottom of this."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Anyway, I didn't see her hit her head that hard." Garfield said, scratching his head.

"You were probably too excited about being close to Rachel to notice."

"I guess." It took a few seconds for Garfield to realize that Dick knew about his crush. "Wait, what?"

Now Dick had a smile on his face. "Come on Gar, it's obvious you're crazy about her. Ask her out, just do it."

"Dude, I can't just do it. I get nervous."

"You can't just do what?"

Garfield's eyes went wide as he spun around to find Rachel standing behind him. She walked outside and was followed by Kori, who was now ready to play volleyball with them. Victor had just finished setting up the new net.

They divided into two teams. Garfield, Victor, and Rachel were on one team while Dick and Kori were on the other. Needless to say, Garfield's team won every time, no contest. But then Victor switched teams. Garfield and Rachel were putting up a good fight, but the still kept losing. It seemed impossible to beat Victor. But the seventh game that they played against him, Garfield and Rachel finally managed to get to ten points first and win the game.

"Oh yes! Awesome!" Garfield exclaimed.

"We did it, Gar!" Rachel said, hugging him.

And then something happened that Garfield never expected. Rachel suddenly pulled his face towards her own and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He was so surprised that he almost forgot to kiss her back. But he did. They shared a brief moment of pure bliss. He knew for sure that he was under her spell now. He was barely controlling his own body as he felt the kiss deepen.

"Okay, y'all, we got a new couple in the house!" Victor said as soon as they broke apart. They both looked away and blushed, but neither of them regretted what they did. At least Garfield knew he didn't.

After dinner that night, Garfield lie awake in the bed they all shared. While he felt relaxed and cozy, he could hardly get to sleep. He couldn't beleive it. The girl of his dreams had kissed him! The idea gave him a sense of warmth. He felt an intense warmth all around him, and he loved it. He barely noticed their foster mother's footsteps leaving the adjacent room. But soon after, Kori shot up, fully awake.

"Friends, you must listen to me!" she said with a sense of urgency. Garfield looked up at her. Maybe she'd tell them why she wouldn't eat.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Victor groaned. It was clear that he had been asleep and Kori had woken him up. Dick rubbed the sleep from his eyes as well. But Rachel simply turned over and looked at her. Apparently the kiss kept her awake too.

"What is it, Kori?" Dick asked, willing to hear her out.

"Friends, the woman in there is not out mother. She is a monstrous witch and a chlorbag!"

"What do you mean, Kori? She's always taken care of us." Garfield said. He was confused as to why she would say something like that. Did they get into a fight?

"That woman does not belong here!" Kori declared. Garfield smirked amusedly. Kori must have been about to get in a lot of trouble.

"Oooooh." Garfield said. "You're gonna get in trouble. You're gonna get in trouble."

Rachel soon began to say it with him. "You're gonna get in trouble. You're gonna get in trouble."

After that, Victor and even Dick joined in. "You're gonna get in trouble. You're gonna get in trouble." Kori quickly flew out of the room and came back a few seconds later. They were still chanting.

"I am sorry about this friends." she said. Garfield didn't realize that she had picked up a blunt instrument until he felt the force of her hit as she, in one fell swoop, clocked all four of them over their heads.

************************************************************************

The first thing Beast Boy (Garfield) realized after he was freed from the mind control was that he was in an oven, along with the other four Titans. As his vision came more into focus, he noticed Starfire (Kori) floating in front of them with something in her hand. It was one of those things that people roll dough with. Beast Boy didn't know what it was called.

"Starfire? What happened?" he asked, dazed.

"Oh friends, you are back!" she said, giving him one of her bone crushing hugs.

"That's right, Star. But there's no time to celebrate, we have to figure out how to get her out of here." Robin (Dick) said, the usual authority returning to his voice. They quickly exited the oven that they were apparently being cooked in.

So when he was thinking that he was under a spell, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Cyborg (Victor) had brought a pie home, but when they ate it, a villainous old woman named Mother Mae-Eye appeared. Her pies had the effect of putting anyone who ate them under her spell, which had been all five of them. They also only thought what she wanted them to think, and saw what she wanted them to see. She fed them the cherry-rasberry pies for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, although they couldn't tell that was what they were eating. But when Starfire hit her head during the sac race, she was freed from the spell and saw Mother Mae-Eye for what she really was. She had been waiting for the right time to act, but then her friends were being cooked.

The witch noticed the Titans exit the oven and prepare for battle, and she sent her gingerbread men after them, who had come to life. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and ate some of them, but when he got too full, he started to fall and get piled on by the baked baddies. A blast from Raven (Rachel) freed him up, and then the five stood together as more gingerbread men surrounded them.

"I'll take this side. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, pick a side each and defend it." Robin commanded. Beast Boy's memory of when he was under the spell was hazy, but he remembered the gaming session he had with Robin. This time, he wouldn't leave the area he was assigned to defend.

"What about me?" Raven asked.

"I need you to see if you can find the source of her power and shut it down." he said.

The fought and fought for a while, and it seemed like they would never see the end of it. But at one point, all the gingerbread men vanished. Raven eventually used her powers to seal Mother Mae-Eye into one of her pies. Then they placed the pie in the evidence room. No one would be eating it.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked the team. He hadn't been sure what happened while he was under, he only had flashes just like the rest of them. They all murmured that they were fine.

"Okay, then. Great job, team. I think I'd better get to sleep, it's been a long day." Robin said as he stretched amd yawned. Starfire and Cyborg agreed and walked towards their rooms. They didn't normally share one bed.

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked timidly. She looked at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"What is it, Beast Boy? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea. But, do you remember anything that you did while you were under that spell?" He could never forget their passionate kiss. He sincerely hoped she felt the same. After all, his feelings for her were NOT a product of the brainwashing.

"Some of it. Why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering..." he trailed off. It was obvious that he had more to say, but didn't know how to say it.

"I remember the kiss, if that's what you're asking." Beast Boy was so glad to hear that. Plus she hadn't said it with a disgusted tone of voice, that pleased him.

"Do you think maybe we could..." he knew he was pushing his luck with this one, but he couldn't stop himself. "...do it again sometime?"

She glared at him, but then brought his forehead up to hers and kissed it. He smiled and blushed like crazy.

"Stranger things have happened. Now go to bed. You need your rest." And with that, she teleported to her room. After sitting there for a few more seconds, he went to bed, still with a smile on his face. He may be freed from Mother Mae-Eye's brainwashing, but as far as Raven was concerned, he was still under her spell. And he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! So I couldn't tell you guys before, but the fic was a slight variation of the "Mother Mae-Eye" episode. I didn't include the Hive fight because that might have given it away. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next up is the RobStar request so look out for that. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
